


Just Rip it Off

by Thistlerose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Character Death Fix, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question's been on the tip of Alex's tongue for days, ever since Darwin returned.  (Could be read as Alex/Armando or gen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rip it Off

The question’s been on the tip of Alex’s tongue for days, ever since Darwin returned. He’s never going to ask it, and watching him struggle with it is frankly annoying, so one morning Darwin just comes out and says, “It hurt, okay? It hurt like hell.”

They’re jogging around the mansion and Alex stops short, like a string attached to his spine has suddenly been pulled taut.

“I’m sorry,” he says, ashen. There’s an entire ocean of sorry in his blue-gray eyes.

Darwin wraps a hand around the back of Alex’s neck, bringing their foreheads together. “It’s okay,” he whispers.

8/06/2011


End file.
